gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gives You Hell
Gives you Hell to piosenka The All-Amercian Rejects, z Hell-O, 14 odcinka sezonu 1. Została wykonana przez Rachel z New Directions, oprócz Finn'a. Rachel wykonała tą piosenkę, gdy zauważyła jak Finn flirtuje z Brittany i Santaną, a dopiero co z nią zerwał w tym odcinku. Rachel zmieniła temat na tamten tydzień dla New Directions z "Hello" na "Hell" („piekło”) przez co Will był nią zawiedziony. Podczas występu, wpatrywała się ze złością na Finn'a i to do niego kierowała słowa piosenki. Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki Rachel: I wake up every evening//Budzę się każdego wieczora With a big smile on my face//Z wielkim uśmiechem na mojej twarzy And it never feels out of place//I to nigdy nie jest nie na miejscu And you’re still probably working//A ty prawdopodobnie nadal pracujesz At a 9 to 5 pace// od 9 rano do 17 I wonder how bad that tastes//Zastanawiam się, jak źle ci z tym When you see my face//Kiedy widzisz moją twarz Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way//Kiedy idziesz moją drogą Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love?//Teraz, gdzie jest twoja wielka sąsiedzka miłość? And where’s that shiny car?//I gdzie ten błyszczący samochód? Did it ever get you far?//Czy kiedykolwiek gdzieś nim pojechałeś? You never seem so tense, love//Nigdy nie wydawałaś się taka spięta, kochanie I never seen you fall so hard//Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś upadła tak nisko '''Do you know where you are?//Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteś? And truth be told I miss you (New Directions: be told i miss you)//Prawdę mówiąc, tęskniłem za tobą And truth be told I'm lying//Prawdę mówiąc, kłamałem Rachel z New Directions: When you see my face//Kiedy widzisz moją twarz Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way//Kiedy idziesz moją drogą Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well)//Jeśli znajdziesz faceta, który jest ciebie wart i będzie cię dobrze traktował Then he’s a fool you’re just as well//Wtedy jest głupcem tak samo jak ty Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię przez to diabli Hope it gives you hell Rachel: Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself//Jutro będziesz zastanawiała się Yeah, where did it all go wrong?//Co poszło źle? But the list goes on and on//Ale lista się powiększa And truth be told I miss you (New Directions: be told i miss you)//I prawdę mówiąc, tęskniłem za Tobą And truth be told I'm lying//I prawdę mówiąc, kłamałem Rachel z New Directions: When you see my face hope it gives you hell//Kiedy widzisz moją twarz, mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli When you walk my way hope it gives you hell//Kiedy idziesz moją drogą, mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię przez to diabli If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well)// Jeśli znajdziesz faceta, który jest ciebie wart i będzie cię dobrze traktował Then he’s a fool you’re just as well //Wtedy jest idiotą tak samo jak ty Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię przez to diabli Rachel z New Directions: Now you’ll never see//Teraz nigdy nie zobaczysz What you’ve done to me//Co mi zrobiłaś You can take back your memories//Możesz zabrać swoje wspomnienia They’re no good to me//Nie są dla mnie dobre And here’s all your lies//A tutaj są wszystkie twoje kłamstwa You can look me in the eyes//Możesz spojrzeć mi w oczy With the sad, sad look//Tym smutnym, smutnym wzrokiem That you wear so well//Który tak dobrze nosisz New Directions: When you see my face//Kiedy widzisz moją twarz Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way//Kiedy idziesz moją drogą Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well) ')//Jeśli znajdziesz faceta, który jest ciebie wart i będzie cię dobrze traktował Then he’s a fool you’re just as well//Wtedy jest idiotą tak samo jak ty Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię przez to diabli Rachel z New Directions: When you see my face//Kiedy widzisz moją twarz Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way//Kiedy idziesz moją drogą Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell)//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli When you walk my way//Kiedy idziesz moją drogą Hope it gives you hell//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli Hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell)//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię diabli When you hear this song//Kiedy słyszysz tą piosenkę And you sing along well you’ll never tell (New Directions Girls: you’ll never tell)//I śpiewasz razem z nią, więc nigdy nie powiesz Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well//Wtedy jesteś takim głupcem jak ja Hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: gives you hell)//Mam nadzieję, że biorą cię przez to diabli When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (New Directions Girls: give you hell) You can sing along//Możesz śpiewać razem z nią I hope that he will treat you...//Mam nadzieję, że on będzie traktować cię Rachel: ...Well//Dobrze Filmy thumb|left|250px thumb|right|250 px Galeria SantanaFinnGYH.jpeg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg Profilowka.jpg Music-givesyouhell.jpg Gives-you-hell-21.png Gives You Hell.jpg 20121224193839!Gives-You-Hell-GIF-glee-11497963-350-197.gif 481758 1278152769358 full.jpg 2ennqir.gif Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Hell-O Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions